


Secrets of the Red Lanterns

by HRCStanley97



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Red Lanterns (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HRCStanley97/pseuds/HRCStanley97
Relationships: Bleez/Antipathy
Kudos: 2





	Secrets of the Red Lanterns

Havania, my planet, my kingdom, my birthright, and my home. The emptied castle seemed to have given way to the decaying powers of nature. The setting sun only enhanced its blinding view. The calm breeze seemed enough to ease any tension I had before.

"So this is where you were born, Bleez?" my ears caught a familiar feminine voice calling my name.

I turned back to see an even more familiar figure, a body as curved and slender as mine donned in a tight suit of very similar design and colour scheme to mine. She had skin of a light blue tone, long wavy hair of a fiery orange-red, eyes that glowed a faint yellow surrounded by black marks that would intimidate the weak-hearted, and stern lips of the same blood-red shade as our suits.

"Indeed it was, Antipathy," I answered back. "I was its rightful ruler, or at least I would've been. Had it not been for one of Sinestro's little yellow lanterns who posed as a suitor, only to murder what was left of my family and nearly cut off my wings." Recalling such memories was enough to force my hands into tight fists and make me choke back my boiling blood. "And what about you? What filled your heart with enough rage that you would be deemed a worthy member of the Red Lantern Corps?"

She looked down for a brief silent moment. I immediately imagined it would be something as traumatic. With her upper lip still remaining stiff, she took a long inhale and let a great sigh.

"I was in a secret love with another female of my species,; her name was Empa," she confessed. "We had just reached the age to be called adults, and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I wanted to hold her, touch her, kiss her, ravage her. But it wasn't too long before our elders caught on to it. Love between two individuals of the same sex and gender is strictly forbidden in most cultures of my planet. They captured us and in an attempt to 'convert' us, they beaten and tortured us. I was strong and lucky enough to survive for so long, however she wasn't. I could do nothing more than look at the light and tears fade from her eyes." She stared at her delicate hand before squeezing it into a tight fist. "The grief in my heart soon grew into a deep and uncontainable rage. I heard a dark yet clear voice call to me, a red ring came to me, this ring." She opened her hand to better show the very same ring on her finger. "It chose me, offered me to join this Corps. As soon as I took this ring and put it on, something lit up within me, a spark, a flame. I fulfilled my vengeance against those who wronged me and my one and only lover."

"Well that explains. No wonder they call you Antipathy," I partially joked.

"I swore to reject love ever again, no matter what, so I wouldn't suffer such another loss."

"Maybe so..." I paused as I took a step closer to her. Glancing at her wild hair, I picked a strand with the tips of my fingers and stroked it down to the end. "...but you'd do anything for your Princess." I glimpsed her shoulders slightly tense up. "Would you, my dear?"

Her beautiful lips hung open, almost shuddering. She stared straight into me and my eyes, as if I managed to entice her into a trance.

"I... I would..." she stammered. "Anything."

"Indeed," I stared intently into those sweet still lips of hers. "And this time, you won't have to lose me."

Etching even closer, I circled my finger around her smooth chin. Her ever-glowing eyes started to quiver and droop.

Without another word spoken, our lips touched. We inhaled through our noses and our lips smacked. We exchanged each of our essence of warm blood, dripping from our dancing and dominating tongues. My boney wings sparked and shivered something fierce. Our bodies melded into place like a perfect puzzle and my wings closed in around us as if to guard and protect us from any potential threat or interference.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her against a nearby tree. I moved one hand down her smooth body and skintight suit until I reached her tight groin. I felt a small hint of dampness and I pressed my sharp-nailed fingers in deep, just enough as to not tear at the suit. This surge of passion enforced a gasp to escaped my new lover's lips. I proceeded to rub her precious centre, slow at first before I sped things up a bit.

The faster the pace, the more heated the friction became. Antipathy arched back, leaving her lower jaw and part of her neck exposed enough for me to lick and taste the furiously protruding sweat from it. Her legs buckled and trembled as she gritted her teeth and shut her eyes tight. I already knew she was about to come, for me, and she did.

We both looked down to something that might be considered rather peculiar. A dark red liquid starting to leak from under the groin of her suit and down her exposed upper thighs. Going down, I unleashed my tongue once more to feast upon this substance; a mixed taste of blood and napalm, a taste that filled my mouth and throat with ecstasy.

"Antipathy, will you join me in ruling this planet, my planet, as well as yours together side by side?" I asked, resting onto one knee and looking back up at her. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she answered. "I will."


End file.
